


This Moment

by parallaxis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Can't think of a way to make s/o not gendered :(, It's up to your interpretation i guess, MC is you, Multi, S/o is he, The future is up to debate, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallaxis/pseuds/parallaxis
Summary: "If either of us discovers time travel, the first place we visit is this moment, okay?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is based on writing-prompt-s from tumblr, but I didn't follow it completely though, since the story wrote itself :)

This place looks familiar. 

It smells like fresh cut grass, and the dogs barking at the distance lets a wave of nostalgia wash over you, but you can't seem to put a finger on _why._

"___."

The sound of your name makes you turn, almost giving yourself whiplash. _That voice._

"Hey, ___."

Your feet start to take steps of their own, and suddenly everything makes sense. The green under your shoes, the blue above your head. Noises fade into the background, muffled by the loudness of your pulse as your blood rushes through your ears. You can only focus on one sound...

_"___."_

"Yes?"

You stumble to a stop, a hand automatically shooting up to your throat. That was your voice, at least, what you knew it sounded like. It sounded too playful, too steady for the way your lungs are constricting. But then you almost slap yourself, because of course it wasn't you. It was you from the past, so much younger and oh so full of life, sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking...would we be happy after a long time?"

He's there, too, and you wonder why you didn't recognize the scenery the moment you saw it. This is one of your favorite moments, maybe his as well. His brows furrow, head angling to look at your face. Things you didn't see when you had your eyes closed. 

"But aren't we happy right now?"

"Of course we are."

"Then that's enough for me. I'll make sure that you're happy every day."

You watch yourself open your eyes and smile, and his lips curl into a smile, too, the one that you absolutely love. His hand wraps firmly around your past self's, and you almost feel the ghost of his fingers within your own. 

"If either of us discovers time travel, the first place we visit is this moment, okay?"

The scene fades. You smile, a single tear slipping down your cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I left the ending at that because we know the guys would react differently at that point, so yeah it's kinda open-ended. Thanks for reading!


End file.
